Reset
by Nyan9950
Summary: (AU.) It's been a year since that day.


**RESET**

 **By : Nyan9950**

 **DISCLAIMER : NOT THE OWNER OF GUNDAM WING, NEVER. AND THIS IS JUST AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Stand still,or I will kill the president!"_

 _"_ _You've got the problem... I'm here to kill Relena too."_

 _he staring at me, with unreadable emotions in his eyes. And I saw he just standing there with his gun._

 _Suddenly, something went snapping in my mind, I snatch Stella's gun out from her hand._

 _I fired the gun toward him._

 _And I heard a gun firing sound enchoing on the room._

 _Last thing I remembered was falling toward ground, the painfully pains on my head, and his body... fallen with bloody crystal that emerged from him, crushing his entire body._

 _Then , everything turned black._

 _._

 _._

 _._

I standing alone in front of a giant Cherry Blossom tree, or unusually called Sakura tree. I just stared blankly on the tombstones full of many kind of flower.

I start to feel my chest grows more heavier as I stare the name attach on the tombstone. The empty feeling that I feel since that day he left me, since I awake from the eternity sleep that almost swolen myself.

And I remembered last moment I see him.

.

.

.

 _"_ _It's the time, you can't stay here anymore, not today."_

 _"_ _But, why...? you already promise not leaving me again." Tears start to flowing down my eyes, he quickly wiped my tears as always then, he slowly whispering his last words in my ear._

 _"_ _Listen to me, Relena. You deserve to life, my life ended here. Also, you must remember that my soul brightness will be always life in you heart."_

 _"_ _You too deserve to life..."_

 _"_ _No, I don't, my body is not capable to allowing me to come back. You still have a chance, Relena, now go before it's too late." I throwing my body back to him, a last hug before I leave him forever._

 _And slowly, I saw his body fluttering down then, disappeared._

 _A very warm, bright light shining in front of my face soon after he gone in the thin air. I can't watch all of it, so I closed my eyes._

 ** _..._**

 _After a while, I can heard sound of a monitor beeping beside me._

 _Slowly I opened my eyes, first thing that I do was running toward the window and saw nothing than a view of Mars capital city._

 _I can't believe what I just saw and hear earlier._

 _I shouted his name outside of the window, my legs were loosing their balance and I fell down again. Tears melted again in my eyes as the nurses panicking, checking if I'm okay._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Until now, I can still feel his voice in my head.

It's been a year after the end of war, but its like a eternity for me, I still hoping that were just a dream.

I titled my head toward the giant Sakura tree above me, closing my eyes to feel the warm from it. Remembering his soul brightness in my heart. Then, I sitting beside the stone and resting my head in the Sakura tree.

"If there just one wish that can came true, I want to Reset the sadness..." I slowly closed my eyes, the wind breeze make me feel more comfortable and calm, like its wiped all my sadness.

"...I want to see **Heero** for once again..." I whispered his name in my sleep.

"The answer you're searching for is here." I suddenly heard a gentle whispered in my ear.

Opening my eyes, I see something that I will not believe.

The man that I thought has died a year ago now sleeping beside me, the feeling of heated came back in my eyes.

"H-Heero, its really you? B-But... how?" I brushed his bangs slowly, and it feels like a dream and real at the same time, he titled his head toward me.

" _Gundam pilot don't get blown away that easily_." He smiling, and I realize that tears have made my face wet again. As unusual he wiped them away from my face.

"Don't leave me again." I sank my head onto his shoulder.

"I won't, I want to deliver this to you." He handed me a envelope.

"You finally handed this in person to me." I opened the envelope and read it, the heated feeling moved from my eyes to my cheeks, holding my breath on my lungs.

"So...?" he whispered again in my ear, his warm breath send chills in my spine, quitely told me that this isn't a dream.

All that I can do is nodded silently, and deeply.

Wind breezing softly, cheerfully to the giant Sakura tree, to us.

.

.

.

-End-

 **(Last A/N) :**

 **Hello! Nyan is back again with some of crappy writting! And happy new year 2016! XD prepared to buckle up with some marathon of friggin' movies that came out this year and later! And probably 4 month to go for the National Finals for nine grade Junior High like me... #No.**

 **This been a while since the last time I updates my account, so here a newest fanfic based on two favorite song (again.), the one called Reset by Hirahara Ayaka, this song was actually a ending credit song for a game called "Okami." That game is so beautiful and great, I recommended it to you!**

 **Second song is called** **約束之歌** **(Promise.) by M2U (Just search on his soundcloud, M2U/ M2UStudio or go to my tumblr.)**

 **Why you don't try this two soundtrack while reading this fic? I highly recommended that! XD**

 **So probably that's it, and thank you for reading and following, reviewing, and fave my fanfics. If you see some grammar mistakes or something weird on the story, let me know just PM me or tell it on Review!**

 **#SalamFromNyan! (^o^)/**


End file.
